Shadow of the Inquisitor
by Shem-elf117
Summary: A Brother and Sister looking for an escape from a life of hiding turn toward the Devine's Conclave in hopes of joining the cause of securing Mages freedom. With everyone the two had ever considered family gone they are forced to wait and watch the developments of the Conclave. But fate, or the Makers will, will thrust the two into the heart of the Inquisition. AU Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Haven, _the_ destination of the age. The once hidden and cult filled village was now alive with religious pilgrims, Chantry officials, and smooth talking merchants looking to make a little gold. The picturesque village had doubled in size in the time since its re-discovery, and unofficial take over by the Chantry.

A lone figure stood on a ridge across the small lake that was frozen in place near the village gates. It was apparent to the foreign observer that things were tense in the once peaceful village. Groups of people segregated themselves into groups as they moved through, or stayed near, the village and its small Tavern and market areas. The tension between the groups was readily apparent even from the observer's position. The looks of distrust and hate were easily identified regardless of language or origin of birth.

The hooded observer settled in under a tree protecting him from the gentle yet biting breeze from the south and giving his weary legs a much deserved rest. He had never actually had direct dealings with the Chantry, or their former imprisoned charges the mages of the Circle of Magi. The Observer carefully watched as the two factions operated out of makeshift camps outside of Haven, assisting their compatriots along to their final destination; the Devine Conclave.

The sun moved across the sky lazily as the robbed mages with staffs of every make and size wearily made their way toward the Temple of Sacred Ashes, with Templars and Chantry members of every rank and position trying desperately to look superior and unaffected by the long journey; most failed. And many that had studied the Temple of Sacred Ashes in the short time since it had been rediscovered would argue that was the point of it all. The Pilgrims Path as it had been named by the thousands that had flocked there, was long with the only shelter or comfort between the shores of Lake Calenhad and the Temple proper, was Haven.

Most of the people coming and going from the village were for the most part nondescript if not easily categorized into Mage or Templar/Chantry. Only a few of the people that the Observer could see stood out amongst the crowds. First and most notably was what appeared to be a sever Chantry woman with short, or pinned up hair which he could not tell from his vantage point. The woman's weapons and armor suggested that she was a warrior of some kind. From what he could see the armor was well made and she appeared confidant. The other Templars that she interacted with showed her a great deal of respect, and from the attempts to avoid her by everyone she had a high level of authority and a harsh reputation was the observers guess

Following the Sever Holy Warrior was an unexpected tag along, a Dwarf. The observer had had close dealings with Dwarves in the past and could feel fairly comfortable with his assessment that this Dwarf was what they called a surfacer. It was readily apparent by the dwarfs clothing that he had spent little to no time in the deep roads. The cloths, if the Observer had to guess were from the Free Marches. His short stocky frame was topped with long dirty blondish hair. And it appeared that the sole purpose of dwarf's life was to annoy the Sever Holy Warrior. Several times over the course of what could not have been half an hour the Sever Holy Warrior talked harshly to the Dwarf who appeared only to egg her on with his reply's.

There were others that the observer noticed as well but could not be sure of there importance. A tall well trained warrior that often conversed with the Templars of the Chantry. It appeared that he had a report of some kind with the group but he would not group him with the Templars. His armor was very different than the easily noticed Templars and he, at times, seemed to disagree with them; over what the observer was unable to tell.

From his vantage point he also caught a glimpse of a woman with a hood and what he guessed was some kind of light armor talk with both the Kind of Templar and the Sever Holy Warrior. The woman did not stay long and was given a wide berth by all that she encountered. She was obviously known throughout the camp, but what her title could be the Observer did not know.

Lastly he noticed an oddity amongst the crowd at haven. An Antivan woman wearing blue and gold with dark skin and long black hair done up elegantly. She stuck out like a Mage at market. Even at his great distance the Observer knew the woman was beautiful. The way everyone treated her, Mage and Chantry folk alike, suggested that she was good with people. Weather it was a learned skill, or natural good looks and disposition was a mystery.

Three days passed in this manor for the Observer. He took diligent notes on the coming and going of the peoples in Haven more so on the ones of note. Supplies came and went, largely used by those associating with the Chantry. Several messenger birds made their rounds as well. To who they were for the Observer could not guess. Once he thought he saw the mysterious hooded woman collect one of the birds, but her hood was down and she appeared to have startling Red hair. It was so far from what the Observer had thought she would look like he was not sure it was the same person.

The days passed slowly and the nights more so as the temperature dropped to a level were fire was needed for survival. The Observer made his hidey hole under the tree as comfortable as possible, and had made a type of stone oven with several melon sized rocks, mud, and the skin of a nug he had taken with his bow. It served better than he had hopped making his nights relatively comfortable as the stove prevented the light of the fire to escape, cooked his food and kept him warm. He had gotten his hiding spot to a point that he was dreading the morning of the fourth day, because he would have to leave.

The plan had been to observe for three days and then on the fourth he would move to a pre-established place and meet with the only other member of his party. At that point they would compare notes and make most likely make one of the most pivotal decisions of their lives. Whether or not to join the Mage rebellion. The Observers adopted, of sorts, sister Lilly was an Apostate or Mage outside the control of Chantry. And were to be hunted down by the Templars to either be brought back to a Circle of Magi to be held prisoner, or most commonly executed and forgotten about. Meaning that they had lived their life in a constant state of disguise. The Observer did not consider it hiding, but rather disguising the fact that his Sister was an Apostate from the general public. No one in the free Marchs, Antiva, or parts of Fereldan or Orlias could consider the Dracon Mercenary Company a group to hide its self. Up until a two weeks ago the Observer and Lilly had always had a home with the Company but that had all changed, violently.

Now the two were truly on their own for the first time in their lives, having grown up in the Company with what they considered their family with them at almost all times of the day. Without the protection of the Shadow Mercenary Company's reputation things were bound do go bad if Lilly was discovered to be an Apostate. It rarely happened that Lilly would blow her cover but it did happen. And on the occasions in the past that it had they had had the backing, financial, and muscle, of the Company to deal with any issues. That was no longer an option. They had been lucky so far in that everyone they had come across since leaving what was left of the Shadow's was either a rebel Mage or had remained ignorant to the fact that Lilly was an Apostate.

To make matters more difficult for the two Lilly was an elf. Dalish by birth, but raised amongst the company. The company had suspected, and later confirmed, that she was no longer entirely welcome amongst most Dalish Clans, and once she had shown that she was a mage she was even less welcome amongst her own people. Most humans thought little of her, being slight of build even by elf standards, and the fact that she was accompanying the Observer, most assumed her a servant girl, or in the case of the more perverted, some kind of sex play thing to him.

Not that either one enjoyed it, but usually that would be there cover, the traveling sword for hire with his elf servant girl. That was the reason they were hear on the outskirts of the Divines conclave. To find out what would become of the Mages, and hopefully help create a future where the Observer did no longer have to treat his sister as some sort of servant, or worse, in public. Living with constant fear of discovery and death was no way to live at all. And the Observer was going to change it one way or the other.

The Observer quietly watched Haven from his hiding spot for the last night thinking about all the possibilities good and bad that lay before him and his sister. He quietly drifted off to sleep hopping that he would be able to find a peaceful life for his sister where she could grow old and have the children that he knew she wanted. Little did he know that after this night his life would take a turn he would never have expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Raining Demons

Without warning of any kind the Observer was startled awake by an earth shaking explosion followed immediately by blackness. Panic set in as the Observer tried to stand and simultaneously reach for his sword, but found he could do neither. His heart pounded against his chest as he struggled against an unknown force pinning him to the ground. Unable to stand the Observer did the only thing he could do and forced himself to calm down.

 _I had been asleep under a tree. There was an explosion._ The Observer thought to himself. _Now why can't I move….SNOW! The snow must have fallen from the tree down on top of me… and something hard….a branch perhaps. No matter, there can't be that much snow on me, I just have to figure out how to get out of here._

Slowly the Observer worked his sword arm out of its current location under his body and toward what he was fairly confidant was up. He had been sleeping with his face toward the fire so that mend his right side should be closest to the sky. Luckily an air pocket had formed under his body where he had curled into a half formed ball in the instant before he was buried. He knew that without it he would have already been dead. With his limited air in mind he focused on not wasting breath and slowly worked his arm. After what seemed like an eternity his hand broke the surface and he felt the cold pre-down air on the exposed bit of arm between his clove and heavy coat. It took the Observer several more minutes to work his body so that he could see the strange light from the hole that his arm made. He did not fully realize the oddity the light was until he pulled himself fully from the tree turned ice tomb.

Drained of both energy and warmth the shivering coughing Observer finial pulled himself from his would be tomb thankful to be able to breath freely again and that he had all his belongings. It took several minutes while he sat collecting himself that there was a strange hue to everything. It appeared as if the world had been bathed in some sort of light that had passed through a stained glass window. Everything was a strange hue of green, along with the sky.

"Makers nickers…" The observer let out under his breath as he looked up in the sky or rather what was left of it. A great tear in the sky had appeared. If the Observer could have described it any other way, he would have but he was unable to. It was something out of the things of myths and legends, but so much greater than anything that he had heard of. The green light emitting from the great tear was so bright that it was painful to look at directly. The man drew a blank as he stood awestruck. He was beside himself. If he had ever doubted existence of a _Greater Power,_ he was a believer now.

After only a few seconds a small green ball of fire began to, for lack of a better word in the Observer's mind, fell from the tear. At first he thought that maybe it was some sort of shooting star, or perhaps even a falling star. He had herd legends of great swords and armor being made from the metals collected from falling stars, and for a moment he had hopes of perhaps collecting a piece. Even if only a small portion survived impact he may be able to make it into a gift for his sister.

His hopes were misplaced as an unearthly scream of rage and misery appeared from seemingly no wear, and yet everywhere as the green ball of flame shot over the observer and landed just outside of Haven. The impact was not what he had expected but it was dramatic none the less. The ball of flame was actually a mass of demons and spirts apparently fresh from the fade. The observer had fought demons several times, all of which had been challenging experiences, and there was no mistaking that these inhuman creatures were demons.

The demons paused for a moment after they crashed to the ground. The observer quickly pulled his Qunari made looking glass and watched them. It appeared that they were confused. As if they had no clue where they were. The confusion ended the moment someone in one of the small camps outside of the village screamed. In a flurry of motion that the Observer was unable to follow the creatures with his looking glass but he did not need an active imagination to know what was about to happen.

Without thinking about the end result of his decision the Observer took off as fast has his feet would carry him across the snow and ice of the lake shore has he closed the distance on Haven. With every steam a new scream could be heard from the village. The Observer struggled against rocks and branches under snow and the ice of the lake itself, as more explosions of demons landings sounded and echoed among the mountain sides of the narrow valley. After what seemed to be an eternity the Observer came over a finial rise to Haven, witnessing pure chaos.

Mage, Templar, merchant, and peasant all in a struggle for their life's desperately trying to escape the growing number of demons, horrors, and wisps that were quickly enveloping the previously quiet village. Without hesitation the Observer, long sword in hand plunged headlong into the fray.

Near flawless footwork, and the advantage of surprise, allowed the Observer to cut down two demons before the group of seven that were closest to him, focused on a group of disorganized Templars trying to defend a small group of chantry sisters as they made a desperate scramble toward the village gates. The seven, now five, demons spun on the Observer seeing their fellow beings collapse and screamed in agony and rage. As quick as the Observer had gone on the offensive, he was side stepping and parrying as fast as he could make his feet and arms move. Which it turned out was not fast enough. After falling two more and crippling a third the final two managed to attack at the same time.

Driving his blade threw one as the other attempted to drive its black sludge covered teeth between his pauldron on his right shoulder and the weaker material at the Observers neck. And would have succeeded if not for the crossbow bolt that found its home in the creature's forehead.

"Might want to watch yourself," the same Dwarf the Observer had seen with the Sever Holey Warrior shouted from the gates of Haven. "It's raining demons out here."

"Really? Not kittens. I really thought they were kittens." The observer replied pack sardonically as he dispatched the last crippled demon in the immediate area.

"Kittens would have been worse." The Dwarf said as he checked over and reloaded a strange crossbow the likes of which he had never seen, but he had heard about.

"You are Varric, friend of the Hero of Kirkwall aren't you?" The Observer replied remembering all of the stories of the Hero of Kirkwall and his band of would be do gooders, and the rouge Mage that started the Mage rebellion.

"Yes Varric's the name. Try not to link it directly to the Hero of Kirkwall, it's how I ended up here in the first place. See I was…." Varric started but was cut off when another explosion followed by two more demons emerging from the smoke not fifteen feet from the two. Another crossbow bolt and a few swings of the Observers Elvan long sword later the immediate area was clear once again. "I'll save that story for another time. We need to move. Last I heard they were regrouping up at the Chantry."

The Observer nodded, securing the cover over his face. No one had yet to get a good look at his face, and he hoped to keep it that way in case he needed to steel away after the action died down. He waited expecting one of the heavily armored, and well trained Templars to take charge and lead the small group of survivors past the village gates but none of the Templars moved away from their defensive posture around the chantry sisters.

"If your waiting for one of them, you're going to be here for an age," Varric explained looking between the Observer and the Templars then whispered. "There Lieutenant and Sergeant are over there laying under the first two Demons you killed. Templars are not known for acting without leadership."

Indeed, the three remaining Templars looked lost, from what little body language the Observer could see through the heavy plate armor and large iconic helms that they wore. He knew that if the three heavily armed and armored warriors stayed where they were now standing chances were that they would die along with their charges. He also knew that his own chances of survival would be greatly improved with the three Templars in toe. Escpeccially fighting Demons, who found the root of their power through magic. And Templars were created to fight magic. The logic fit just fine for the Observer, the Templars had to be convinced to come.

"Templars! Shields up, we are moving to the Chantry," The Observer barked out orders doing his best to imitate his father's voice and demeanor. "You two in the front, shields at the ready. You watch the rear and keep your charges moving. Keep your heads on a swivel we are leaving. Move."

With only a glance at each other the three Templars jumped to their orders and quickly had the small group of chantry sisters moving up through the Village Gates and into Haven itself. Varric and the Observer took up positions behind the front two Templars.

"That was impressive. You deal with Templars before?" Varric asked as he checked his one of a kind crossbow in a manner one would worry a precious stone or favored trinket.

"Dealt with well-trained warriors before. Warriors who are trained to do nothing but take orders want to be given orders. And are there for easy to deal with." The Observer explained as they started past a row of huts and up a path leading up a hill. As he looked around he could tell that this was the most direct way to the Chantry and they were not the only ones with that destination in mind. It looked as if they were cramming everyone that they could into the large stone building located on the high ground atop the hill.

"So mystery man. What about well-trained warriors that are not trained to just take orders?" Varric asked as there approached slowed because of the small ocean of people growing in front of the Chantry trying desperately to all fit at one time through the large double doors of the building.

"Well in that case you get me, Master of Words, you get the Shadow Fox."


	3. Chapter 3 Thats Not a Cat

"Elven long sword, fancy foot work, dark tinted armor, Finnic Fox tail on the arm." Varric listed off once the group had made it into the safety of the Chantry. There had been several more demons to slay before they had taken their turn through the double doors at the chantry. Lives were lost, and saved in the hour it had taken to get most the survivors into the sanctuary of the Chantry building.

The Templars, led by the Sort of Templar Fox had spotted from his observation point, had set up defensive positions all along the perimeter of the building. The Sort of Templar ended up being a former Templar Officer and knew the abilities and training of the Templar order and put it to good use as he organized the remaining rag tag bunch of fighters into groups of quick reaction forces to strengthen weak points in the line.

'Commander' Cullen as the Templars were referring to him as, successfully pushed his defensive perimeter from the small yard around the Chantry proper all the way back out to the walls of the village in little over two hours. And with only a hundred and 4 dead, not counting the hundreds missing or assumed dead in the massive explosion earlier in the day, Fox considered Cullen's defensive strategy a work of genius.

"Now all that is missing is your Elf sidekick, the Shadow Cat and your story would be more believable." Varric continued as Fox sat patiently trying his best to ignore the Chantry sister who was insistent on cleaning the wound on his arm. He had tried to convince the woman that he would take care of it on his own: his sister would have already healed and closed the wound up with her magic. But Kathleen had yet to appear, and honestly Fox was to tiered to begin the days long hike to their pre-arranged meeting spot. He had hoped that she would see him and come to the village after the fighting had died down.

"She isn't my side kick. She is my sister. And if she shows up I would recommend not calling her Shadow Cat. Her name in the company was Panther. If she ever shows up you will see why." Fox replied hissing has the young Chantry sister tied a clean bandage over the gash over his upper left arm. "Thank you Sister. Ill take it from here."

The young woman smiled, even with the hissing tone of Fox's complement, gave the two a little nod and walked off to look over the next wounded warrior in the Chantry.

"I'll keep that in mind." Varric said looking around as he took a drink of some sort of ale that was being passed around, secured for the masses from a protesting merchant complaining about it being seized even if it was for the greater good. "You seem to have made quite the impression with the ladies."

"It must be the rugged good looks." Fox joked darkly pointing to the new scar on his face that ran over his left eye.

"Or perhaps the Revenant that you single handedly defeated?" a woman's voice suggested from behind Fox. Fox Looked behind his make shift seat made of a small empty barrel. An exotic dark skinned woman in fine clothing and jet black hair stood behind him holding a writing board of some kind.

"Oh, the Mysterious Antivan." Fox said standing up with a smile behind the cloth wrapped around his face. "I must admit you were the mystery that kept me up the last several nights."

"Ruffles allow me to introduce you to the Shadow Fox formally of the Shadow Mercenary Company. Now sword for hire. He had been observing us here in Haven for several days up until this morning's excitement that is." Varric introduced Fox, embellishing a little on his current status as a sword for heir. Fox shot Varric a glare which he saw and merely smiled as he continued his introduction. "Where he then fearlessly, and single handedly slew a powerful Revenant. With nothing but his quick wits, striking blue eyes, and a rock."

"So I have heard Sir Varric." The Antivan said with a polite smile, has Fox rolled his eyes at Varric's description. "Please forgive Varric's enthusiasms, but he does it for the effect in a positive light usually. And I did indeed hear that it was quite a struggle. Your bravery and skills are without questions Sir Fox. My name is Josephine Montilyet a diplomatic ambassador of shorts for the Devin's left and right hand. Is Fox the name you go by or is it just a moniker gone by while doing business with your company?"

"It's what I go by Lady Montilyet." Fox responded, taking the Antivan woman's hand and putting his lips to it. The act created the effect that Fox was looking for. Heat rushed to the woman's face, but she kept her composer. "It is a pleaser to meet you."

"You as well. Is it true that you are currently looking for employment? The Right hand of the Devine is currently in search of people with the kind of skills you obviously possess. Would you be interested?" the woman asked with a sly smile on her face. Not an openly flirtasious one, but a well-managed one that would lead someone on. Fox had seen this smile before it was one practiced by Bards all the time when working a contact or source they wanted to exploit. There had been several with Shadow Company. And why shouldn't this woman try and secure his expertise it was no doubt part of her job. Fox admired her skill in the subtler forms of negotiation but was unsure if he was willing to make this kind of commitment. Especially without knowing where his sister was.

"Easy Ruffles. The man is looking for his traveling companion. He had hoped that she would have arrived by now." Varric said saving Fox from having to outright turn the woman's job offer down. Fox also noticed that Varric left out that his traveling companion was his sister or the fact that she was an elf. Which he was thankful for the less anyone else knew about his sister the better. "You have not by change herd of anything have you?"

"No but I will keep an ear to the ground for your friend if she is anything like you she cannot be easy to miss. What is her name?" She asked.

"She goes by Kat, let's just say you won't miss her. Slight frame, big eyes, blond hair." Fox described his sister as generally as he could. He did not lie when he said she could not be missed. She had that effect on people. Even when trying to keep a low profile. Unless she was covered head to toe in rags with her hair and eyes covered someone would notice her beauty and the hair, that was literally the color of gold.

"If she is here Ruffles will find her. She knows everyone." Varric said, as Fox sat back down and Josephine bowed politely before excusing herself and slipping through the throng of people.

"Strange mix of people they have working for the Devine Varric. Am I to count you into that same group?" Fox asked, tearing a piece of bread from the community loaf that was being passed around.

"Me?" Varric shouted with a laugh. "Hardly I'm just along for the ride at this point. The Seeker brought me her to tell my story to the Devine herself. But from what I am hearing about the temple I doubt that will happen now."

"I can't believe that it is truly gone. I mean I have never set foot inside of the Temple of Sacred Ashes but I scouted the temple from afar. I know no kind of power, magic or otherwise capable of whipping a structure that size from the face of the earth." Fox stated sure of his reasoning. He had been all over the known world, from the slave markets of Tevinter, to the Hissing Wastes, and the darkest parts of Bacilian Forests of Fereldan and had never seen anything that could have come close to causing the level of destruction being reported by half delirious survivors and the few scouts that had returned from their missions.

"Regardless the Temple is destroyed and the Devine is missing and assumed dead with over a thousand Templars and Mages alike. Even if they manage to find a way to close whatever it is up there and stop the demons raining down, any hope of peace between the two is a lost cause. It will be all out war after this." Varric stated to no one in particular. Fox noticed for the first time that Varric was starting to look strained and not the chipper sarcastic dwarf that he had become accustom to.

"Hey how did you get caught up with the Seeker and all this Devine's holier than tho business?" Fox asked hopping to draw his friends thoughts from the seemingly helpless current situation and to hopefully better times.

Fox was successful, after the first few seconds of Varric recounting his stories he noticed a marked improvement in his new friend's mood. And after several hours, and the fourth off shoot of his story later Varric was on top of an empty barrel of mead Recounting one of the numerous battles he had been a part of with Hawk the Champion of Kirkwall.

"You're fighting skills are remarkable." Came a serious female voice from the shadows behind Fox who had moved to the edge of the crowd. He had only been half listening thinking about sneaking off once night had fully fallen in order to attempt to find Kat.

"Seeker," Fox replied not turning to look at her. She had been moving about the chantry eyeing him for almost an hour. He had noticed her enter the Chantry around the first off shoot of Varric's story. "What is it that the Fox can chase, find, or kill for you?"

"What makes you think I want something from you?" the Seeker respond sharply in her Navarian accent.

"Because you command such a presence where ever you go Seeker that no matter how hard you try you will always be seen. I noticed when you walked in over an hour ago that you were looking at me." Fox replied with a smile behind his half mask and turned his head just enough so that he could catch her eye. "You have tried very hard to make it so. Don't be upset that you have succeeded."

"As I have stated your skills with the sword is remarkable." The Seeker started, but before she could finisher here thought Fox cut her off.

"Yes Seeker I am quite skilled," Fox interjected, and was rewarded with a annoyed huff and a glare. "Seeker what is it that you want."

"We require the services of Shadow Troop. We…." The Seeker started, then stopped huffing again and rephrasing. "I was hoping that Shadow Troop may be nearby or perhaps that you had started a company of your own."

"I am afraid that no one will be receiving the services of Shadow Troop." Fox whispered, pausing to collect himself. "What is left of Shadow Troop has disbanded and has scattered to the four corners of Thadus by now."

"Oh, when Josephine had said that you were formerly of Shadow Troop I had assumed that you had struck out on your own…." The Seeker replied unconfutable.

"Seeker, at this time, I cannot offer you my services. Perhaps after I have found out what has happened to my sister I will be able to assist you and whatever quest your group seems to be on." Fox said as he made his way out of the chantry with the Seeker in toe.

"I hope you find your Sister….." the Seeker said putting one hand on Fox's shoulder and offered the other to shake.

"William. My name is William Travison." Fox replied pausing to shake the warriors hand.

"Cassandra Pentigast." The Seeker replied returning the hand shake, but leaving a lingering look that Fox broke as he turned and headed down the worn path from the chantry doors to the village gates.

Cassandra shook her head as she ran a hand down her face. _What are you thinking Cassandra? You do not have the time entertain such coarse thoughts._ Yes, the man was skilled at his craft, which she had always found attractive regardless of what that craft was. And it did not hurt him that he was mysteriously dark and handsome as well. Or at least from what she could tell between the cover he had over his face and his brighter than ought to be blue eyes. But she was the Right Hand of the Devine.

Between the destruction of the Conclave, the death of her close personal friend the Devine, and not to mention the giant hole in the sky she was in no position to pursue any kind of relationship. _Not that you would take a chance any way_ , she thought to herself as she watched a man, seemingly from one of her romance novels walk away from her most likely out of her life fore…..

Cassandra's head snapped up and out toward the village gates hidden by an early evening fog as a piercing war horn from one of the guards sounded. Shouts from the direction of the gate was all the additional information that Cassandra needed before her feet propelled her to the gate.

Fox's eyes snapped toward the sound of the horn as well but it took a little longer for his feet to move. He was so tiered, that it took Cassandra coming even with him running along the path for his brain to connect with his feet and get them to move.

Once moving Fox kept pace with Cassandra easily who while quick was weighted down by heavy armor, and followed her to the main gates of the village. More of Commander Cullen's men were arriving and spreading out along the outer wall forming a lose kind of defensive formation. Newly appointed officers wrangled there vastly inexperienced troops into the correct positions.

Cassandra moved slowly past the troops to a small outcropping that shot out into the frozen lake, with Fox following easily in her wake. The two stopped on the edge looking out into the darkness. With the advantage of elven eyes Fox could see significantly farther than Cassandra but nothing could be seen by either of the warriors.

"I don't see anything." Cassandra whispered to no one in particular.

"The men are talking about some sort of giant beast like a misshapen bear but much larger….." Fox mumbled as he concentrated his hearing and vision out across the lake. At first he could see and hear nothing. Then a rustle and a shape. "There."

Cassandra was also straining to see out into the blackness that had settled over the lake. And when Fox called out that he had heard something she tried to follow his unnaturally bright eyes. _Maker those can't be normal_. But she could not find what he was seeing. Fox glanced away from what he was looking at in the darkness and caught Cassandra's eye. _Is he smiling at me. I can't tell with that maker be damned mask…._

Even after almost thirty years living with being able to see in the dark for lack of better words Fox sometimes forgot that others could not see what he did. With a smile he decided to try something.

"Here." Fox said as he reached out and put a hand around the sever warrior's waist pulling her slowly in front of him. He felt her go ridged under his hand but her voice did not betray her.

"Where?" she asked confidently even if her body language did not match the tone of her voice.

"Right," Fox said with a smile, leaning his head down to Cassandra's shoulder and spoke softly in her ear as he pointed to where the reason for them staring out into the darkness was located. "There."

"I see them." Cassandra said stepping quickly away from Fox trying to get her head back in the game. She could not tell what she was more worried about the approaching beast, or why she had let Fox get away with being so forward. _Because it felt good to be that close to someone again….without killing them._ She was about to call on the archers to loose there arrows at the strange shaped beast but then she heard something.

"You know last time I was with a Shapsifter she would have never allowed us to ride her like this." A familiar female voice cut through the still night followed by a muffled growling noise.

"HOLD." Cassandra called out to a few of the eager archers who drew there arrows and were tracking the sound, even if they could not see the beast. "That's Liliana's voice."

With out a word she jumped down from the little cliff down onto the ice covered lake below. Surprised Fox followed a moment later, Followed by Cullen, one of his senior officers and Varric. Who had moved up a few seconds before.

"It is quite a remarkable skill. I have only seen this kind of magic in the fade. I did not believe that it was still practiced." Came a voice that Cassandra reconized to be the apostate mage Solas. Fox did not recognize the voice but could easily see the tall, for an elf, bald elf followed the hooded mystery woman that Fox and seen during his days observing Haven. Even in the dark he could see her bright red hair poking out from under the hood she was wearing.

"Lilliana!" Cassandra called as the small group of approached the riders and there mount. "You were supposed to be back an hours ago we had begun to think the worst had happened."

Lilliana was about to respond when the great black bear let out an unearthly roar as it rose up on its hind legs looking right at Fox. At just under twenty feet tall on its hind legs the beast was a force to be reckoned with. But in a blur the great bear shifted into a slight, golden haired, elf woman with a look of fire in her eyes.

"That's sure isn't a cat." Varric said with a whistle.

"Told you." Fox responded as he braced himself for what he knew would be a rampage of words and gestures most not usually acceptable in normal company.

"William. Where. The. Fuck. Have. You. Been!"


End file.
